twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Matt.toto1
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Matt.toto1 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 03:58, August 21, 2011 hey, its maroon/claire from michigan!!! Hi, leave a message at my profile: Maroon 500-700!! =) this is real bad.i think i am never going to talk to you again.bye the message was from me chandni, in case you remember me Re: Chat Next time that happens take a screenshot of the chat. I have no way of knowing what happened there now that it's over. Two of those usernames don't even match any of the accounts on this wiki. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'm Rosalie Hale Esme's daughter Hi hiiiiii matt :)Somuchlovefortwilight (talk) 06:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) matt, sorry about that leave last night. my mom was coming, and she dont like these kind os sights. maroon (my actual name is claire, FYI) Chat. Mattie, you seem to spend a lot of time in chat. Since the easiest explanation is that you forget to log out, could you remember to do so each and every time you leave the computer or start doing something else on it? Thanks! MinorStoop 19:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : I just kicked him from chat. Which I understand just logs a person out of chat and not bans them. Let me know, Matt, if you can't get back in. LuckyTimothy 19:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, this explains it - thus far, forgetting to log out was the commonest explanation. Thanks! MinorStoop 20:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Uh, guys, he probably didn't forget to log out. Matt's just always there. TeamTaycob 20:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Fighting-TT rooting for you is good enough for me. MinorStoop 20:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey, Matt. It looks like you forgot to log out of chat again. I kicked you from it as a reminder, but like MinorStoop said, could you please do so when you leave your computer? Thank you. Love and Lust 02:36, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Messages Your choice, either way. Personally, I'll advise to let messages pile up to a certain number - around 60/100 depending on how much space they take, then move them to an archive linked to the active talk page. You never know when you need to refer to an old message. Best, MinorStoop 06:57, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat It's okay, lol. Still, I'm a horrible chatter. xD Nike'sGirl 14:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. MinorStoop 15:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey my names is Leeanne I am a girl Re:Username Haha, thanks. Don't try to copy me. ;) Nike'sGirl 18:51, September 9, 2012 (UTC)